Fairytales
by the.idiot.xD
Summary: Jasper tells Alice a story that reflects their own story in a way. JALICE! sorry for the bad summary.


~ Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I also don't own the story of Beauty and the Beast. ~

_

* * *

POV: 3__rd__ Person Omniscient_

_**

* * *

Fairytales**_

It was night time and all the couples were in their respective rooms. Being vampires, they aren't able to sleep and must find another way to pass the time. Both Jasper and Alice are on the bed, Alice is lying down drawing circles on Jasper's leg whereas Jasper is sitting upright, reading a book. Everything was quiet and serene. Alice decided to break the silence.

"What are you reading?"

"Great Expectations by Charles Dickens."

"Sounds boring."

Jasper put his book down and turned to his mate.

"What would you rather do?"

Alice's face thought about it for a second then her face lit up.

"Hmm…Tell me a story, an interesting one."

"I don't really know any stories. I recall from my childhood a fairytale someone once told me. The title of it is Beauty and the Beast."

Alice sat uptight, turned to Jasper, and listened to his fairytale.

"There once was an old beggar woman who arrived at the castle of a French prince. The woman asks for shelter from the cold, and in return, offers the young prince a rose. Repulsed by her appearance, the prince turns her away. The beggar warns him to not judge by appearances, but the Prince ignores her, and shuts the door on her. The woman then throws off her disguise, revealing that she is a beautiful enchantress."

Alice eyes lit up at the mentioned of the enchantress. _This is getting good_, she thought. Jasper continued on.

"In revenge, she conjures a powerful curse, transforming the Prince into a hideous beast reflecting the cruelty within himself, his servants into anthropomorphic household items to reflect their respective personalities, and the entire castle and all its surroundings into a dark, wolf-infested, forbidding place so that he will learn not to judge by appearances. The curse can only be broken if the Beast learns to love another and receives the other's love in return before the last petal of the enchantress's rose withers and falls; if not, he will be doomed to remain a beast forever."

Alice's face fell at the fate of the Prince. In her mind, she was probably thinking, _what kind of sad fairytale is this? _Jasper saw this and reassured her it will end better. Jasper returned to his story-telling.

"Ten years later, a beautiful young peasant woman named Belle has moved to a nearby village. She is seen as strange due to her preference for reading books and dislike of being courted by the suitors.  
Maurice, Belle's father, is an inventor. While traveling to a fair, Maurice becomes lost and loses his horse in the night as wolves chase him; cold and tired; he stumbles upon a mysterious castle and enters it. The head of the household warmly welcome him and shelter him from the cold. The Beast discovers Maurice and attempts to evict him. Maurice claims he needs a place to stay for the night. The Beast then foolishly decides to lock him in a dungeon on top of the castle tower."

Alice was in shock to see the Beast act so meanly. Jasper just smiled at her reaction and continued.

"Belle decides to seek out her father when he has been gone for several days. Eventually, Belle winds up at the Beast's castle. She offers herself in exchange for her father's life. The Beast agrees and releases her father and allows him to return him to the village. He gives her permission to go anywhere in the castle except the West Wing, refusing to explain why. The Beast shows Belle her room and tells her that they must meet for dinner. Belle later refuses to have dinner with the Beast, enraging him. At that, the Beast storms off towards the West Wing."

Now Alice's face showed pity for the Beast and pouted. Jasper went to cup her cheek with his hand and grazed her cheek with his thumb. He continued on with the story.

"The next day after dinner, Belle asks the servants for a tour of the castle. Fooling the servants into showing her the library, Belle curiously sneaks into the forbidden West Wing, discovering an extremely disarrayed and desolate room, a slashed portrait with strangely familiar blue eyes, and the enchanted rose. The Beast catches her and loses his temper. Belle flees the castle and is chased by wolves. The Beast appears and fights off the wolves, but is wounded during the fight."

At this, Alice wanted to cry, that is, if she could. Jasper amused himself at how she was reacting to the story. He just continued.

"Belle tries to reassure the badly wounded Beast that everything will be fine, but he knows that his wound is fatal and that he is about to die. The Beast tells her that he was happy to see her one last time, and succumbs to his injury. Belle, in tears, whispers that she loves him, just before the last petal falls from the rose thus breaking the spell just in the nick of time. He is then reverted to his human form, unrecognizable except for his blue eyes. When Belle and the prince kiss, the curse is broken, the castle becomes beautiful again, and the enchanted objects turn back into humans. And they live happily ever after."

Alice's eyes lit up and happiness was radiating off of her by the tons. Through her smile, she said, "That story was beautiful. If only fairytales were real right? It would be the most wonderful thing!"

Jasper pondered what to say. Finally Jasper stated, "This story is like our story."

Alice raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in curiosity at what Jasper meant. Jasper chuckled at Alice's adorable reaction. He grabbed her hands in his and proceeded to explain to her.

"Let's see…you're Belle and I'm the Beast. I was a monster in the past. I been unhappy since the day I was turned into a vampire. I was a monster. I killed without thought and caused many to lose their lives. I felt no compassion for the life I was in until you came around. When I saw you at the diner that day, I knew my life would change. You weren't like anyone I've seen before. Your smile never wavered and your emotions gave off joy and confidence. You were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and you shed light into the darkness that surrounded me. You gave me hope and I finally felt love for the first time. You saved me, my frightening little angel."

Jasper went and kissed Alice on her soft lips. Alice smiled at her husband's sweet words. Both of them laid down on the bed. Alice turned to Jasper and wrapped her arms around Jasper's arm. She sighed in contentment. What she said next made him smile and his unbeating heart soar.

"Tell me the ending again."

Jasper turned towards his love and pulled Alice into an embrace.

"They lived happily ever after."

**The End**

_

* * *

Credits to Wikipedia for the Beauty and the Beast plot summary. I changed some stuff to shorten it. What did you guys think of the story? My writing is still below par so please be gentle! xD Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
